Bob
Background Bob is "The Great Eyed One". He is a Beholder who rules the realm of the Undersun in the Alivast Underdark and claims to actually be a human priest of Orun named Robinthe d'Guld. He has been in control of the Undersun for millenia and calls himself a Speaker of Orun. He rules his domain with an iron fist and petrifies lawbreakers to serve as warnings to any who would oppose him. Bob carries a satchel. The Unexpectables met Bob when they were guided to the Undersun by Jerry. He had been expecting them, knowing solar had sent them to gain his knowledge, and sent them to be tested to see if they were worthy of Orun's knowledge. The Journal A journal bearing the name "Robinthe d'Guld, Servant of Orun" was found in the underground temple of Orun in the Nocturnal Timberlands. The journal was found under the skeletal remains of a robed figure, which the party assumed to be its author. It detailed the siege of a human city of which the temple was apparently part of, now lost to time and reclaimed by nature. The entries detailed the deterioration of conditions and collapse of defenses under a prolonged assault by forces of Gnash. The author mentions losing his travel kit in the chaos, indicating that he was not stationed at the temple in a permanent sense. He mentions finding old, disused catacombs beneath the temple in his search for supplies. In these catacombs he found a "new ally" who he described as "unusual" but sharing his hatred for the followers of Gnash and later refers to as "the guardian". He then mentions an opportunity and hoping that it was sent by Orun and that the "ends justify the means". Towards the end of the journal he mentions that his mind is going and he may have made his last entry. An entry dated three days later simply reads "The barricades!" The last, undated entry read: "Though in my present darkness I weep, I take heed for without it is still the sun. Through the shadows and beneath the clouds there is darkness, but I take heed above there is still the sun. Though night comes and brings cold and misery, I take heed for morning will bring the sun. Though I die in shadows and darkness, I take heart for others live warmed by the sun." Personality Bob is very eccentric. He speaks in a cloying tone that drips with malice even when he is not threatening anyone and attempting to be friendly. He is very tactile, touching and caressing others around him with his eyestalks as if they were hands. Bob is an extremely accommodating, zealous follower of Orun who is eternally excited to make new friends and meet the chosen of Solar. He is a fastidious chronicler of the comings and goings of the Undersun. Whether Bob is somehow Robinthe d'Guld or simply believes himself to be, remains to be seen. Relationships The Unexpectables Bob was privy to the knowledge of their arrival, believing Solar had sent them to earn his knowledge and was quite excited to meet them. The Unexpectables, who were definitely not expecting a Beholder of all things, were put off by his forwardness and the fact that he is a floating head with eyes, but kept their conversation polite. Jerry Bob is quite proud of Jerry's devotion to the Undersun and Orun, and sees him as a powerful and devoted acolyte. Jerry for his part, seems to like Bob quite a bit. He is aware however, that Jerry's time in the Undersun and in the Underdark in general is nearing it's end, as he believes his calling is to go to the above-ground. This apparently depresses Bob a bit. Alivast Underdark Most wisely fear Bob for his abilities and the fact that he (and by extension; Orun) command a surprisingly large presence near the Undersun. Bob's domain has a variety of races including drow, neogi, deep gnomes, troglodytes, flumphs, and more. Bob has several simple rules. Known rules include: * No fighting in the light of the Undersun. * No Killing * No Stealing * No Denouncing Orun * No talking about The Great Eyed One unless you are in his presence "The Great Comet" As a relic from Solar himself, Bob has a great deal of respect and worship for the Great comet, believing him to be the flabby boon of all Orun worshippers in the underdark. He began using it as a litmus test of the faithful; if the "comet" cooed, they would live. If not...they were unworthy, and to be turned to stone. Euphoria Grimtongue Euphoria's voice-stealing escapades in the Underdark forced Bob's hand, and he put out the call amongst his followers to apprehend her and make her answer for her crimes, with Jerry being the one to apparently catch her. However, unlike the vast majority of rule-breakers in the Undersun, Euphoria was able to convince Bob to spare her, as their goals aligned more than initially anticipated. Bob then released her and allowed her to journey forth to find the Screaming Gate. Trivia * Bob cannot stand the Gazers that litter the Gauntlet just outside the Undersun's borders, considering them pests. * Out of game Monty said that when the Unexpectables were fighting the ettercaps at the underground Orun temple in Episode 14 / Podcast 2, that Bob was on the other side of the temple's secret door gathering up some materials. It is unknown if the party could have actually encountered him at this point. Category:NPC Category:Worshiper of Orun Category:Underdark Characters